1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device for a vehicle having an internal combustion engine with the air cleaner device being mounted on a vehicle body frame.
2. Description of Background Art
An air cleaner device applied to a motorcycle having an internal combustion engine and an air cleaner device mounted on a vehicle body frame is known wherein an air cleaner case is disposed in the rear of a head pipe, and an intake air duct portion for taking in an outside air is provided on the upper side half body of the air cleaner case. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4128639 (FIGS. 1 to 4).
However, in Japanese Patent No. 4128639, the intake air duct portion is disposed on the upper surface of the air cleaner case. Thus, the air cleaner device may be enlarged in an upward-downward direction, and a cowl covering the air cleaner device may be increased in height.